spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-04-21
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Reginald D. Hunter, Darlene Love, Darren Cordeux, Steve Hughes, Guests: Reginald D. Hunter, Darlene Love, Darren Cordeux, Steve Hughes Official description Episode Thirteen (21/04/2010) On Spicks and Specks this week our special guests are Kisschasy front man Darren Cordeux, American comedian Reginald D Hunter, soul singer Darlene Love and metal head comedian Steve Hughes. Myf's Team Darren Cordeux, is best known as the singer song writer of Oz rock outfit Kisschasy. The band's debut album United Paper People was released in 2005, and their debut single Do-Do's & Whoa-Oh's received an ARIA nomination for Best Breakthrough Artist - Single. Their follow-up album, 2007's Hymns for the Nonbeliever, was certified gold in Australia. For their third album, 2009's Seizures, Kisschasy went to Los Angeles to record with Rob Schnapf, who has also worked with other Australian bands such as The Vines and Powderfinger. Written to tell the story of a year in his life, Cordeux has asserted that Seizures represents a newfound maturity for the band in terms of both the music and lyrical content. Darren is also in a band called Fuzz Phantoms with his girlfriend. Their debut album is being released in weekly segments - one download at a time - for a period of three months. Each song will be accompanied by a comic page that fleshes out the story being revealed through each new tune. And all this will be delivered via a constantly changing interactive website that will allow the band's 'Phanclub' to go on a unique 12 week journey with the band. International comedian Reginald D Hunter is one of the most entertaining comedians on the comedy circuit. Everywhere he go audiences are left wanting more by his straight-talking, no-holds-barred approach. This Georgia, USA, native moved to the UK eight years ago. He studied at the RADA to further his acting career and went on to perform in A Midsummer Night's Dream. His comedy career was launched when, having performed his first comedy set as a dare, he received the princely sum of £10 and realised that this was a far better way of earning a living. Alan's Team Darlene Love was just a high school sophomore in Los Angeles when she was discovered out of a gospel choir, and asked to join a burgeoning girl group called The Blossoms, who began recording for Phil Spector. From her first number one recording, "He's A Rebel", through her string of label hits with legendary producer Phil Spector, including "Da Doo Ron Ron", "He's Sure The Boy I'm Gonna Marry", and "Christmas Baby Please Come Home" to the countless songs she sang backup on for artists like Sam Cooke, Elvis Presley, Dionne Warwick, Cher and Aretha Franklin, Darlene Love is still blazing a trail of success in the music industry and has been nominated to the Rock-and-Roll Hall of Fame. Over the course of her career Darlene has been hailed as the greatest singer in pop music. She has proven herself a talented actress as well, on stage and screen, starring as Danny Glover's wife in all of the Lethal Weapon films and lighting-up Broadway in such musicals as Grease and the Tony-award nominated Leader of the Pack. Her latest albums are Age of Miracles, recorded live in New York City and her first gospel album, Unconditional Love released by Harmony records. Darlene is currently starring as Miss Sherman in the Australian production of Fame the Musical. Ten years ago one of Australia's greatest heavy metal drummers put down the sticks and picked up the mic. Back from a decade of international acclaim is one of Australia's greatest stand up exports and social commentators, Steve Hughes. Dabbling in existentialism and politics, Steve is a comedy voice that must be heard. With a laconic and deceptively laid back style, Steve's musings on life and the universe are far reaching. A chain smoking, beer swilling, plain talking Australian, his real passion is the topical, political and intellectual. Having received wide acclaim at the biggest comedy festivals in the world including the Edinburgh Fringe, Kilkenny Cat Laughs, Just For Laughs Montreal, Steve makes his Melbourne Comedy Festival debut with Heavy Metal Comedy. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes